Cotton Candy Latte
by parkwoojin's
Summary: "Jin, bantu makanin cotton candy nya dong. Aku ga bisa makan yang manis-manis sebanyak ini"- Ahn Hyungseob. tags : Jinseob ; Woojin , P ; Hyungseob , A ; Produce 101 season 2


_Lucu, bagus difoto, manis juga_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Woojin**

 **x**

 **Ahn Hyungseob**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Cotton Candy Latte"**

 **.**

 **.**

Bohong kalau hyungseob bilang dia ga seneng, karena nyatanya dia seneng banget. Gimana ngga, tadi si Woojin tiba-tiba ngeline. **_Kamu sibuk ga? Pengen ngajakin jalan_** –gitu isi pesannya. Langsung di-iya-in sama hyungseob. Ya abis nya momen yang dia harapkan sejak Negara api menyerang akhirnya kesampean juga. hyungseob bosen juga , dulu si woojin nge-chat dia kalau ajakan kencan-nya woojin diterima sama youngmin, kakak kelas yang dulu dicintai woojin. Ga tau deh sekarang woojin masih cinta apa engga. Ah kan , hyungseob jadi sedih mikir nya.

Beberapa minggu lalu, hyungseob menawarkan diri buat ngebantuin woojin move on. Sambil nangis dia nya, untungnya woojin mau, coba kalau ngga.

Sebenernya hyungseob galau, woojin kelihatan nya masih mikirin kak youngmin, kalau lagi ngomong sama hyungseob juga woojin sering keceplosan manggil 'kak'. Masih mending sih, pernah waktu itu mereka berdua lagi makan di café , masa woojin ngomong ke hyungseob gini "kak youngmin mau pesen apa?" , hyungseob sih senyum sok tegar gitu, padahal hatinya udah retak seribu.

Tapi emang dasarnya hyungseob cinta banget sama woojin, jadi dianya masa bodo, yang penting woojin-nya sedang belajar mencintai hyungseob. Biarkan hyungseob berpikir begitu, dia lupa, tujuan dia itu biar woojin ngelupain kak youngmin , bukan bikin woojin jatuh cinta sama dia. Ckck.

Sekarang hyungseob lagi menatap lemarinya, bingung dia mau pakai baju apa. Baru aja mikir gitu, si woojin nge-line lagi. **_Jangan lama milih baju nya, pake apa aja cocok kok. Jangan pake tuxedo aja, ehe._** Ini si woojin cenayang apa ya, tau aja.

Di lain tempat, di rumah nya Woojin.

Tadi tetangga nya, Ong Sungwoo dateng nganterin oleh-oleh dari mama nya buat keluarga Park, terus berpapasan sama Woojin di teras, ditanyaindong sama Sungwoo.

"mau kemana lo? Nge-date sama youngmin ya?" tanya nya, Sungwoo tau kok woojin suka sama Youngmin, rumah dia ada di antara rumah woojin sama youngmin, makanya dia tau.

"jangan ngomongin youngmin lagi kak" jawab woojin, nama 'mantan' gebetannya itu bikin mood dia buruk aja. Dia kan pengen balas budi sama hyungseob, kasihan dia sama temennya itu, di kecewain mulu gara-gara woojin sering mengungkit masalah hatinya.

Sungwoo mengernyit bingung, _tumben ni anak ga nyebut youngmin pake embel'kak "_

"kalau mau kencan gue saranin ke café yang di pertigaan sebelum kesekolah, mereka jual menu baru, cotton candy latte" seru sungwoo. Woojin masih sempet denger sih.

Sampai di depan rumah nya hyungseob, woojin lihat temennya lagi milih sepatu.

 _Kok lucu, kayak anak tk_ woojin ga sadar dia senyum gitu ngelihatin tingkah hyungseob. Makin gemesin lagi pas liat hyungseob pamit sama mami nya, kening , pipi kanan pipi kiri nya hyungseob dicium, kan woojin juga pengen ikut nyium , eh.

Samar-samar woojin denger hyungseob ngeluh , "ih mami , malu diliatin calon pacar"

Entah janjian apa engga , tapi baju yang mereka pake senada gitu warnanya. Woojin pake _ripped jeans_ sama kaos putih biasa dilapisin sama jaket denim. Si hyungseob pake hoodie kegedean yang warna nya senada sama baju nya woojin, jeans nya juga sama Cuma hyungseob ga robek robek.

"kita kaya _couple_ beneran ya jin" kata hyungseob sambil naik ke motornya Woojin. Woojin ga mau jawab macem-macem , entar di kira php, dia Cuma haha aja.

"kamu udah sarapan?" tanya Woojin pas berhenti dilampu merah.

"belom" jawab hyungseob, tadi woojin dateng nya pagi banget-menurut hyungseob- dia belum sempet sarapan.

"yaudah kita sarapan dulu ya" kata woojin, hyungseob Cuma ngangguk antusias.

Woojin markirin motornya didepan sebuah café , biasa aja sih café nya ,dengan sedikit ada rasa romantic nya gitu, sejauh mata memandang, yang bisa woojin lihat tuh pasangan-pasangan yang lagi mesra-mesraan. Kalau ga sepasang ya dua pasang. Dia agak malu sebenarnya, gak—bukan malu karena bawa hyungseob, dia malu karena dia ga bisa nge-romantis-in hyungseob. Canggung bro. kalau youngmin mah ga peduli tempat pasti selalu digombalin sama woojin, tuh kan youngmin lagi, gimana move on nya.

Mereka duduk di tempat yang menghadap jendela, merhatiin setiap kendaraan yang lewat,masih sepi sih belum rame rame amat jalannya.

Si woojin mesen cappuccino sama roti apa gitu namanya, si hyungseob mesen pancake minumnya yang tadi direkomendasiin sungwoo,Cotton Candy Latte.

Setelah beberapa saat , pesenan mereka nyampe. Woojin senyum nampakin gingsulnya, abis nya si hyungseob lucu banget, jemarinya bertaut, mulut nya nganga mata nya berbinar melihat permen kapas diatas gelas latte nya.

Tangan woojin tiba-tiba gerak ngangkat hp nya terus—

Cekrek.

Dapet satu foto.

"ih woojin , kalau mau foto aku bilang, ulang lagi ya" kata hyungseob sambil mengubah pose kayak lagi makan permen kapasnya. Dari hp nya woojin yang kelihatan Cuma mata nya hyungseob yang lagi mejem menikmati pesenannya.

 _Cantik_

"udah sarapan dulu" kalau woojin ga ngomong gitu pasti hyungseob minta difotoin lagi.

.

.

Sarapan nya woojin udah abis, cappuccino nya juga tinggal sedikit, pancake hyungseob juga udah abis tapi minum nya belum di sentuh.

"kenapa ga minum?" tanya woojin heran

"kalau diminum nanti ga lucu lagi" kata hyungseob yang buat woojin terkekeh.

"minum aja , kapan-kapan kita kesini lagi"

Hyungseob mengerjap, "beneran?"

Tangan woojin terangkat mengelus surai hitam hyungseob, "iya bener kok" sambil senyum yang bikin hyungseob meleleh.

Meski suka sama tampilan lucu minumannya , hyungseob sebenernya ga terlalu suka yang manis-manis, bikin sakit tenggorokan katanya.

"Jin, bantu makanin cotton candy nya dong. Aku ga bisa makan yang manis-manis sebanyak ini"

Woojin ngangguk aja, hyungseob mendorong gelasnya ketengah meja biar woojin gampang makannya. Jadi nih, hyungseob bukannya modus, woojin juga ga modus, mereka sama-sama ga _ngeh_ sama posisi mereka sekarang. Mulut keduanya asik ngegigitin permen kapas, mata saling tatap-tatapan sambil senyum malu gitu, ga tau aja kalau mbak-mbak yang lagi nganterin pesenan hampir pingsan ngelihat adegan romantic 'pasangan' di tempat kerjanya ini.

Kayak orang pacaran.

Tapi engga.

Sampe hidung mereka sentuhan , si hyungseob baru sadar terus ngejauhin muka nya dari muka woojin. Woojin sih biasa aja, dia kan _seme_ , meski ga dipungkiri kalau wajah nya juga merah, tapi ga semerah hyungseob sih.

"a-aku abisin sendiri aja" gugup hyungseob.

Fyi, muka nya hyungseob udah merah banget.

.

.

.

.

 **-fin**

* * *

 _moment jinseob di eps 8 lucu ya :') woojin nya malu malu gitu :')_ **  
**


End file.
